The Visit
by JailyForever
Summary: Dean receives his Hogwarts letter


**A/N:-**

 **Written for Ella as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt 1 - Receiving a Hogwarts Letter**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank: Better word for said 4 – hollered; Assorted Noun 4 – Agreement; Meal 2 - omelette**

The Visit

It was an ordinary Thursday morning for the Thomas family. Just like every morning Mrs Thomas had whipped up an incredible omelette breakfast in the kitchen, which as always was ready the second her husband came through the door to sit down at the dining room table.

The younger Thomas children were clattering around loudly upstairs as they got ready for the day, whilst Dean tried his best to help his youngest sister, who would turn two in a few months time, wriggle into her dress. He appreciated more and more just how much his mother and, for all intents and purposes, his father did for him.

"Dean do pwane," she laughed in her garbled baby-like language, which Dean barely heard over his football mad younger brother's thundering footsteps as he came past Sarah's bedroom yelling at the top of his lungs, "WEST HAM RULE!"

As Dean lifted the now dressed and presentable Sarah, there was a very loud and commanding knock on the Thomas family's front door that made everyone stop what they were doing instantly.

"Dean, honey can you come downstairs for a moment?" his mother hollered from the bottom of the staircase in an uncertain voice.

He carried Sarah downstairs and joined his parents in the living room, and found a rather friendly looking woman standing in the room. She had a kind smile on her face, but his parents seemed quite unsure about her.

"Mr and Mrs Thomas, Dean, allow me to formally introduce myself," she said in a calm and commanding voice. "My name is Professor Charity Burbage, and I have come to tell you that Dean Thomas has been accepted to the school I teach at."

Dean looked at his parents and then at this strange woman. He didn't remember applying to any school, as far as he was concerned come September he would be attending the high school just down the road from him.

"I think there must be some sort of mistake here," his father interjected before Miss Burbage could carry on. "My wife and I have enrolled Dean in school already, and he has not applied anywhere other than there, right Dean?" he asked giving his son an uncertain look and expecting him to confirm what he already knew.

Dean nodded his head in agreement, getting more curious by the minute about the presence of this unknown woman at his family home. He had never heard of a teacher coming directly to a child's house to tell them they had been accepted to their school.

"Mr and Mrs Thomas, you misunderstand. Perhaps this letter will explain it more clearly to you, and then we can sit down and have a cup of tea," Charity Burbage smiled as she handed the letter to Dean who opened it with shaking hands.

He read through the letter in awe and disbelief.

He, Dean Thomas, aka Hammers Super-fan, was a wizard.

He had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

He looked at the next page of his letter and read all the things that he would need for the school year.

This has to be a joke, he thought to himself as he handed the pieces of parchment to his mother and ran his hands through his hair.

After his mother had skimmed through the letter she muttered in a quiet voice, "This explains so much."

"Explains what?" his father asked in a curious voice, taking the letter from his wife's hands to read it for himself.

Mrs Thomas took a deep breath and then looked at her husband and began to talk, "When Dean was a little boy he would be covered from head to toe in bruises on a regular basis, his father would put this special cream on him and by the next day, as if by magic, they would be gone. Now I suspect it was actually magic."

Mr Thomas shook his head adamantly, "There is no way my step son is a wizard."

"Dean a Wizwad," Sarah cried as she clapped her hands in glee, and wriggled around in Dean's arms.

Charity Burbage looked at Mr and Mrs Thomas and cleared her throat, "Has Dean ever done anything that you couldn't explain; something small perhaps, such as getting something from a high place that he shouldn't have been able to get?"

"Well there was that one time with the cookie jar; Dean had hold of it when I came into the room. I just assumed I hadn't put it back on top of the fridge but now I guess I had done," Mrs Thomas responded.

Mr Thomas glanced up at the clock and then muttered a few profanities before offering his apologies and saying that they would be talking about this later, kissing his wife and daughter on the cheek and rushing out the front door to go to work.

Mrs Thomas led her Charity Burbage and her son through to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea, so that the whole wizard thing could be discussed more at length.

A couple of hours later, Charity Burbage left the Thomas family residence leaving behind a rather bemused Mrs Thomas and an excited ten year old boy who was looking forward to a brand new adventure, and jabbering on much to his mother's disdain about how come the end of the Easter holidays that he wouldn't have to go back to school again since he would be going to Hogwarts.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
